Year of the Spark: June 11
by Sparky Army
Summary: Just a random little piece that doesn't really fit in any specific time frame of the series. Elizabeth needs some reassurance, and John is more than willing to give it to her.


__

**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.  
**

**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way! **

* * *

Dear Readers,

_I am going to take this time to ask myself a question. I am sorry if this wastes your time, but it is very crucial. WHY ARE ALL MY YOTS FICS SO RANDOM?! Ahem. Forgive me. But really, pretty much every time I come up w/ a YOTS fic, it just flows out onto the computer off the top of my head. And I swear, I have plotbunnies all stored up...and then something happens (like, in this case, it's 2 AM and I'm about to leave for the airport in 45 minutes) and I never end up writing down the plotbunny because something else that's more convenient for me to write pops up. But people generally seem to like the random stuff, even though I don't think it's that great. Oh, whatever. Anyhoo, this (again) was completely random...I was going to write something else, but it was too long and I was tired and obviously pressed for time, so I had to put something shorter down. And then this came...and (once again!!) it turned out better than I expected. I must have some kind of curse. Or blessing. I dunno. Okay, I'll shut up now._

_Best regards from a Bookworm (and SGA SPARKY!) fan,_

_Miss Pookamonga ;-P_

_PS: This one's for Andie and her dad. :) _

**

* * *

**

Stronghold

"I want you to know that I believe in you."

Her anguished thoughts stop dead in their tracks, and she is struck like a deer caught in headlights. She lifts her head wearily and looks him in the eyes, her own desperately pushing back tears.

He takes a deep breath and continues firmly, shifting the weight on his feet as if he's trying to mask nervousness. "I don't care what the damn IOA says. You're one hell of a leader, and I know you'll make the right decision like you always do. This is just another one of those hurdles. You'll get over it. I've _seen _you get over them."

She wants to say something, but the air gets caught in the desert dry of her throat, and not so much as a whisper comes out.

"You know what to do. _They _don't. They don't care about these people. _You_ do. You _know_ them. And they trust you because you are the best person they can trust. Do you honestly think that if I was in your position that they'd trust me as much?"

She wants to say yes, but he doesn't give her a chance to.

"They couldn't. They _can't_. Because you've been there to stand up for them so long that they know that there's no way they could trust anyone else. Believe me. We're all behind you. We've been behind you, and this time is no different."

Something about his adamant tone of voice while he is saying that last sentence suddenly strikes a chord within her, and the hot tears begin rolling down her face. She doesn't deserve him. She doesn't deserve these people. They give her ultimate faith she can't fulfill, they rush to her side with a shoulder to lean on in troubled times, they pull her up from the ground when she feels that she can't go on any longer. How much have they given her in comparison to what she has given them? How much has _he _given her? She knows she's not worthy, and to hear the unjustified insistent devotion in his voice unleashes a flood of guilt upon her.

Suddenly, she feels her face press against something warm and dry, and two strong arms are embracing her so tightly that she can't move an inch. Before she knows it, his fingers are running soothingly through her hair, sending tingles up and down her spine. In an instant he can reassure her, with words or without them. It's something about him that she's noticed, that she's taken comfort in, even though she knows he doesn't have to do that for her. But the thing is, he _wants_ to, and she knows he does. And knowing that he wants to reassure her makes her realize just how deeply he cares. Much more deeply than she sometimes wants to admit. But she can see it in his eyes when he looks at her, when they glisten with an invisible light that can only be shining from within himself. The look is for her eyes only. This embrace is for her heart only. And she knows it and wants it to be that way forever.

"John..." she sobs into his shirt.

"Don't say anything," he interrupts softly.

She obeys, instead deciding to revel in his warmth and relief as he holds her close, as if he'll never let her go.


End file.
